


Breathless

by explosim



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke greets Rin after a run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Rin closes his eyes and shudders as he thinks _this is it, this_ has _to be it_ because he's not sure if he can handle any more, not before he short circuits and just stops working altogether. He's not even sure if he can handle _this_ and _this_ is nothing. _This_ is Sousuke crowding him back against the door, towering over him with his strong built _powerful_ body, and looking down with such focused intensity that Rin _loses his fucking breath._ It doesn't help that he's already breathless from his jog. Already flushed and overheated before Sousuke started moving closer with steady determination, making Rin feel small, helpless, _excited_. He'd barely even made it in the room before Sousuke was _there,_ in his space like he owned it and nothing could ever make him move.

_This_ is Sousuke lightly brushing his lips over Rin's, teasing him, making his heart beat so much faster than he has any right to, and kissing him so fucking slowly Rin has half a mind to push him away and speed things up. He doesn't though because he can feel himself giving in, giving _up,_ when Sousuke's deliciously warm lips push against his with enough force that it really should hurt but it doesn't and he tells himself he should hate it except no, he doesn't hate it at all. He can feel himself relaxing against the door, his burning muscles now just a quiet hum in the background of his mind. Sousuke teases his lip between his teeth and Rin flushes even deeper at the sound he makes.

He especially doesn't hate it though, when Sousuke slips a hand beneath his shirt. It makes him shiver and Rin's mind is fast becoming a hazy useless mess so he doesn't even hesitate to fist his hands in Sousuke's shirt and drag him impossibly closer because he _needs_ it. Especially with the way Sousuke's hands slide along his body, firm and controlled like their sole purpose is to make Rin fall apart. He wants that. To become a mindless moaning _mess_ under Sousuke's hands – it'd be the perfect end to his day. He loves the way Sousuke does it too. How he makes Rin forget all about his responsibilities, forget that he's the captain of a swim team – a role model, a _leader –_ and reduces him to something small, someone _tiny._

Fingers dip their way into the hem of his pants and Rin trembles. Their touch is teasing, heavy enough to make him yearn for more but just light enough to tickle. He wants more but he's not quite sure he has it in him to walk to the bed. His legs are shaking, breath hot and short, and he doesn't even think he can stay standing where he is for much longer. He slips a hand behind Sousuke's neck, more out of his need for closeness than anything else but then Sousuke scrapes his teeth along the shell of his ear and whispers, “How about I blow you?” with a firm squeeze on his cock and Rin's _clinging_ to him because he's pretty sure his legs just gave out.

He pushes his face into Sousuke's neck and tries to get his throat to work. He rasps out a hoarse, “I- if- uh,” before settling on a simple “Yeah,” and almost loses it when Sousuke gives him another messy kiss, pushing him back to rest against the door and taking control of _everything_ before sliding down Rin's body to drop onto his knees.

Pulling down Rin's pants, Sousuke leans forward and noses his way along the outline of his dick. He opens his mouth and licks, hot breath seeping through the fabric and making Rin ache. “Sousuke, fuck. Come on,” Rin says. _Pleads._ Sousuke just hums in a way that means _yeah I heard you but_ _I_ _'m not gonna listen_ and licks him again, sucking until the front of Rin's underwear is soaked and he's more than desperate to feel the touch of something else. He doesn't dare reach down himself though. He keeps his fingers busy, running them through the short hairs on Sousuke's head or balled in tight fists to stop himself from touching anywhere else. He doesn't dare because he's not allowed. Or well, he is, but not really. Sousuke doesn't like it when Rin tries to mess with this pacing. He doesn't like it when he's not allowed to take his time doing things to Rin's body, his mind – making him an incoherent mess before the good part even starts. Rin puts up with it to make him happy (to make _them_ happy – there's not a moment of the unrestrained freedom he doesn't enjoy. Not a second he would cut short regardless of how much his dick aches).

Rin's fingers are digging deep into Sousuke's shoulders when Sousuke finally decides to swallow him down. It's such an abrupt change he can't help but curl forward in surprise. Sousuke slowly pulls off, dragging Rin's dick over the flat of his tongue and mumbles something Rin doesn't entirely catch (he's breathing too loudly, there's this white noise _buzzing_ in his head, he doesn't actually _care_ about anything _anyone_ has to say right now). But he does catch his name, _Rin,_ said in Sousuke's deep voice, rougher than usual because he took in too much too fast and it does nothing to help keep him grounded. Mostly he wants to hear Sousuke say it again, over and over in his ear until he comes but he's not ready to leave the warmth of Sousuke's mouth yet. Not ready for Sousuke to stop sucking and licking like his dick is some fucking treat and he _really_ can't imagine he ever will be.

Sousuke takes him deep again, pushing forward so his nose is pressed firm against Rin's stomach and pauses. It's only for a moment but it feels like an eternity and Rin is too far gone to stop the little twitch his hips do – the small pull back and the _shove_ , trying to get deeper into Sousuke's throat. Sousuke isn't too happy with that. He moves back, removing Rin's cock completely from his mouth and pushes down firmly on his hips when he tries to follow. He then does nothing but shallow licks followed by brief barely there sucks to the head of his cock for the longest time and Rin _whines_. Whines his name loudly and petulantly mixed with pleading apologies and whatever else comes to mind because it's good but it's not enough and Sousuke's so mean for taking his mouth away.

He gives Rin a look, one that clearly says _you brought this on yourself,_ but eventually gives in. Instead of his mouth though, Sousuke wraps a hand around Rin's cock and jerks it. His tongue is still toying with the tip, licking small circles, and his eyes are still locked with Rin's, filled with that intense _look_ he sometimes gets and before Rin knows it, he's coming. He's tensing as that _rush_ builds stronger and more urgent and then going completely loose when it escapes – when he comes all over Sousuke's mouth, his nose, down his cheek.

He slides to the ground and thinks he should probably care more about the mess but doesn't and kisses Sousuke regardless, tasting them both on his tongue and wondering just how he should go about getting Sousuke off. He's saved the trouble, however, when Sousuke licks at his lips before he moves to the bed and asks with a raspy voice that really shouldn't be so sexy, “Would you like me to prep you? Or are you gonna do it yourself?”

And yeah, okay, Rin's definitely up for round two.


End file.
